


вы любите друг друга

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Рэйкен, [02:15]:Что ты скажешь, если я признаюсь, что люблю тебя?Сердце Лиама, наверное, выпрыгнуло бы из его грудной клетки. Но оно может лишь быстро стучать. Несколько секунд он не может дышать, а затем целых два часа думает, что же ответить.





	вы любите друг друга

Была весна. Та весна, когда повсюду мерзкая слякоть. Больше не было никаких сверхъестественных существ или недовольных людей. По крайней мере, на протяжении семи месяцев. Джейсон и Итан вернулись в Лондон. Скотт, Малия, Лидия и Стайлз уехали из Бейкон-Хиллс. МакКол и Мартин, наконец, появились в своих колледжах. Стайлз, извиняясь перед кем только можно, что бросил учёбу на начальном этапе, продолжил учиться в ФБР. Малия с радостью укатила в Париж на весь год. Она сказала, что пока не готова опять учиться и ей это не нужно, она хочет путешествовать. Они все, конечно, приезжали на праздники или когда у них были каникулы.

Остальные были рядом. Дерек, Питер, даже Тео. Он, к удивлению многих, вернулся в школу и продолжил учиться. Учился также приглядывать за Данбаром на уроках, в столовой. Везде.

Вообще всё было отлично. Пока Лиам Данбар не понял, что вляпался. Капитально.

— Погоди, что? Он посмотрел на твои губы? — да, признаться в этом спустя семь месяцев было неудобно и жутко неловко. Мэйсон же его лучший друг, как Лиам мог так долго это скрывать.

— Я знаю, нужно было признаться тебе раньше, но я, — Лиама снова прерывает раздражённый друг.

— И что ты чувствовал? — Хьюит, правда, был рад, что Лиам ему это рассказал. Он уже давно заметил, что после нападения Призрачных Всадников с этими двумя что-то странное творится.

— Я же говорю, — Лиам хочет, чтобы этот разговор скорее закончился, потому что он заставляет его кожу гореть, а сердце стучать быстрее, — было странно. Хотелось быстрее выйти и больше не смотреть в его красивые зелёные глаза.

Повторимся. Лиам Данбар вляпался. Капитально.

— Как ты не поймёшь, что вы любите друг друга. Серьёзно, Лиам, это все уже поняли, кроме тебя.

— Я не отрицаю этого, но мне стыдно, я никогда…

— Дай мне неделю, и я всё устрою! — кричит Мэйсон, резко вставая с кровати Лиама, направляется вниз по лестнице. Волчонок слышит громкий стук закрывающейся двери.

Устроит через неделю что?

 

До пятницы всё шло, как обычно: Тео и Лиам общались, то есть спорили по самым разным и глупым вопросам, а Мэйсон и Кори смотрели на это. Когда дело касалось уроков, Лиам не прекращал рассказывать про уроки истории, а Тео молчал и слушал. Где это видано, чтобы Рэйкен молча слушал Лиама?

— Сегодня вечеринка у Кори, — Мэйсон прерывает рассказы Лиама, на что тот начинает злиться. Данбар ощущает злость до того момента, пока не чувствует руку Тео на своей коленке. Это было всего каких-то пять секунд. Но, господи, Лиаму понравилось это лёгкое прикосновение. Рэйкен сказал успокоиться. Лиам так и сделал. — Лиам, ты не приглашён.

Какого чёрта он творит?

 

Вечеринка проходила отлично. Лиам был в этом уверен на сто процентов. Он сделал уроки на понедельник и сейчас лежит на своей кровати, рассматривая в инстаграме фотографии друзей. На нескольких он видит Тео. Это ведёт к тому, что Данбар чувствует где-то внизу живота вязкую и такую сильную злость. Злость на Мэйсона. Какого чёрта он его не позвал? Почему Лиам сейчас не с Тео? Почему?

Просматривая истории Кори, Лиам видит Тео, танцующего с какой-то девушкой. Это бьёт уже в сердце, сковывает его движения. Он смотрит это видео, наверное, раз десять, иногда останавливая, пытаясь рассмотреть получше.

Когда глаза уже сами закрываются, Данбар понимает, что пора ложиться спать. Горло сжимается, живот рвёт изнутри, сердце будто кровоточит. Нужно заснуть, чтобы этого не ощущать.

Рэйкен определённо ничего к нему не чувствует. Определённо. Данбар ненавидит себя за то, что поверил, что между ним и Тео что-то есть. Есть любовь.

Придурок.

Лиам засыпает, представляя, как танцует с Тео. Ему снится Тео: от которого за версту несёт пивом, от которого внутри всё трепещет, от которого ноги подкашиваются да бабочки в животе размножаются. Рэйкен его целовал, грубо, даже не понимая куда целует, и Лиаму это нравилось, господи боже, он молил, чтобы Тео продолжал.

 

Утро даётся ему тяжело. Осознание, что всё это было сном, тянуло болью во всем его теле. Когда Лиам хочет посмотреть время на телефоне, узнать, сколько он проспал, видит:

 **Рэйкен, [02:15]:** Что ты скажешь, если я признаюсь, что люблю тебя?

Сердце Лиама, наверное, выпрыгнуло бы из его грудной клетки. Но оно может лишь быстро стучать. Несколько секунд он не может дышать, а затем целых два часа думает, что же ответить.

От правдивого « Скажу, что люблю тебя тоже» до глупого «Это круто».

Прошло больше девяти часов с этого сообщения. Может, Тео уже передумал? Может, это вообще не он писал? Может. Может. Может.

Какого чёрта делать Лиаму?

 **Лиам, [14:20]:** Нам нужно поговорить.

Хорошо, что родители уехали на всю неделю, он может позвать Тео к себе.

Ответ приходит сразу. От него Данбар ощущает пожар в паху.

 **Рэйкен, [14:21]:** Сейчас приду.

Увидеть Тео было неловко. Лиам на секунду подумал, что он сам написал Тео сообщение, потому что Рэйкен, зашедший спустя десять минут в дом Данбара, выглядел ничуть не смущенно или как-то по-другому. Тео выглядел, как обычный Тео, с красивыми зелёными глазами и постоянной усмешкой.

Тео Рэйкен, видимо, вообще не жалел, что отправил ночью сообщение-признание.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — Лиам даже не успел понять, когда он пригласил гостя войти внутрь? Рэйкен уже вовсю сидит на диване в гостиной, смотря в телевизор.

Лиам не знает, что делать. Лиаму вспоминается сон с пьяным Тео, целующим его во все части тела.

— Ты здесь вообще? — Данбар не понимает. Данбар не замечает, что игнорирует Тео, ощущая поцелуи того по всему своему телу.

Лиам понимает, что это сложно. Сложно сказать, что он чувствует то же самое к Тео. Сложно сказать, что он хочет поцеловать его сейчас.

— Да, просто, — Лиам садится на диван. Они находятся теперь уже совсем рядом, оба чувствуют, как их бедра соприкасаются. От этого у каждого внутри бабочки летают, — не выспался.

Данбар совсем забыл, что Рэйкен может слышать стук его сердца.

— Ты хотел поговорить, Лиам, — Тео ухмыляется, кладя свою ладонь на коленку Лиама. Данбар готов был поклясться, что его сердце точно взорвалось бы, если бы могло. Лицо обдало огнём.

Несколько минут Лиам не мог ответить. Он только и делал, что думал о руке Тео, лежащей на его коленке. Это было странно и приятно, особенно, когда Рэйкен начал двигать ей из одной стороны в другую, при этом глупо улыбаясь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Лиам уже не думал. Совсем. В нём говорили гормоны, привязанность, _любовь._ Он резко привстаёт, словно отталкивая все прикосновения рядом сидящего, садится на бедра Тео, на что тот обхватывает Данбара за зад. Лиам прикасается своими губами к обветренным губам Тео. Целует трепетно, боясь сделать что-то не так. Во время поцелуя он ощущает, как Рэйкен улыбается. Оба чувствуют: как медленно сходят с ума, целуя друг друга; как хотят большего — раствориться друг в друге.

Поцелуй прерывает вибрация телефонов.

Лиам уверен, что это мама, которая волнуется за него, и он точно должен немедленно ответить. Это же мама. Тео точно уверен кто это. Он знает это со вчерашней ночи.

 **Мэйсон, [15: 19]:** Вы уже целуетесь?

Оба издают смешки, откидывая телефоны, затем Тео прикасается к манящим губам Лиама.

Они целуются, кажется, всю ночь. Благодарят Мэйсона в обрывках фраз, и, наконец, растворяются друг в друге. Полностью.


End file.
